Senior Year
by My Otaku
Summary: (InuKag MirSan KogAya SessRin) Kagome is the school flirt, and Inuyasha is the new kid. Kagome's life is about to turn upside-down and we can all guess who's behind it.
1. Chapter One

  
  
Ok, so this is my first fic ever! But I know you will love it! HAHA not! Just bear with me. I'll try to update everyday make it a good long, interesting fic. This isn't a feudal era fic and its definately an Inu/Kag fic. Let me just explain one thing about myself before I get started, I am a sucker for romance, especially when it includes Inuyasha and Kagome, when I get the idea a couple should be together, they can never be with anyone else. One last thing, I hate Kikyo, with a passion. Now on with the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome is the school flirt. She is not a slut, no, far from it, she leaves that job to Kikyo. Since that fateful night, 2 years ago she has been shall I say a little more outgoing than the sweet Kagome we all know and love. After the ordeal was through, she got a whole new wardrobe, started taking dance and archery. She is still doing archery, but soon after starting dance she realized she didn't need it. She was a natural dancer, no teacher could teach the talent she had. And she used this talent to the fullest.

First day of Senior year for Kagome

"Wakey, Wakey!" I could hear my mom's voice calling from the hall, "You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed, but was immediately fully awake when I remembered my plans for this year...make history. I pulled on a pair of tight, low-rose jeans and a red halter that said 'delicious'. I loved the way I could make a simple outfit work so well. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs where I grabbed some toast and headed out the door yelling, "Bye mom! Love ya!"

I drove to school in my cherry red mini cooper S, the love of my life and was ready for a great first day. I applied some make-up at stoplights, just some lipgloss and eyeliner, nothing special.

When I arrived at school, I met up with Sango.

"Hey chica" I called to her.

"Hey girl, how was the summer?"

"Great, except for the part that you were gone all summer!" Sango had taken the summer in Europe and had arrived just yesterday, in time to go school supplies shopping. So this was the first time I had seen her in awhile.

We lined up to get our programs, and like always, we had every class with eachother, and Miroku of course, Sango's perverted boyfriend. We headed off to homeroom, and then we had our free. Like all seniors, we had a free 1st period. We headed out to the front lawn, to lounge around and let me put on a show. I hadn't danced like this in awhile, so it was nice to be at it again. I turned on the CD player in my car, blasting some music. I immediately picked up the beat, and as thought it had a mind of its own, my body started moving with the music.

The whole population of senior boys knew what was about to happen and stared in awe, it never failed to amaze them, how my body moves. What I didn't notice was one boy, the only boy not to notice me, a boy sitting in the corner of the lawn, by himself, a boy that would change my life forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, it was pretty crappy but it will get better, promise! Anyway I will have a review section here for anyone that reviews. I will try to update again tomorrow! Love ya!

Phil(haha im a girl if u didn't notice, my friends just call me phil)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blanket Disclaimer—This covers all the rest of the chapters of making history, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT! Kapish?


	2. Chapter Two

Okay! I'm back! throws rotten fruits and veggies at author I know its been like 8456827369827 billion years but now that I have a new computer! iBook G4! Oh yeah! I'm going to try to update like 3 times a week! Ok, so you've waited long enough! On with the fic!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Annoying Inner Voice_'

Chapter Two

Kag P.O.V

I blasted a C.D full of my own dance mixes, getting up onto a table and starting to move with beat. Little did I know, there was a new kid, he was sitting in a dark corner of the courtyard, he was reading (**A.N:** Gasp!) he wasn't looking at me like all the other boys, he was just reading. He had long flowing silver hair and the most gorgeous eyes I would ever see. They were large round pools of gold. Anyone could get lost in those eyes, once you got past the hard exterior of course, those eyes were a window to his soul, showing all the pain and hurt he had suffered. But that will come later, for now, I just danced, not noticing him, not noticing anyone, except for my best friends, Sango and Miroku who were smirking at the crowd of onlookers. Well Sango was smirking at them, knowing they would never have a chance, Miroku was staring at me…even though I know he only has eyes for Sango, he wont admit it.

RING! RING! I shut off the music and got down from my table and walked up to Sango and Miroku, without even one glance at the gaping guys around me.

Sango and I grin at each other and then I say hi to Miroku for the first time since…well yesterday.

"Hey Miroku, enjoy the show?" I say laughing. "Of course Lady Kagome, you are a beautiful dancer, I love to watch you move those…" He couldn't continue because Sango had whacked him on thee head and yelled "Pervert!"

Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijya have been my best friends since kindergarten. We quickly became inseparable. Miroku comes from a long line of monks and he is one himself, although its ironic because he is such a pervert, at least 5 times a day you will see him lying on the ground unconscious with a red handprint on his cheek due to groping Sango…and that's just Sango. Sango comes from a long line of demon exterminators. To sum it up, she is one tough chick; she can handle her weapon, hiraikotsu, a huge boomerang, roughly the size of her, with ease and has a black belt in Karate.

Inu P.O.V

I glanced up from my book, To Kill a Mockingbird; to see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She was tall with long raven hair that had what seemed to be natural blue highlights. She had the perfect body, a skinny waist and all the right curves, she was wearing a red halter that said 'Delicious' and dark, faded, low-rise jeans with a rip in the knee. She was dancing on a table, her jeans hugged her curved making it even more noticeable how great a dancer she was, she seemed so natural up there just moving her body with the beat. All the guys were staring at her.

"Stupid gawking bakas" I said to myself, she may have been a beauty but she was probably a slut and a bitch, so who cares about her?

'_you do'_

'do not'

'_yes you do she's gorgeous'_

'who cares, she's probably a bitch and a slut who sleeps with everyone in sight'

Normal p.o.v

Inuyasha looked back at his book and continued reading, ending the argument he was having with himself. Unfortunately, that caused him to miss the thing that would have proved him wrong about his ideas on Kagome.

He missed her walking up to her friends without even glancing at the boys staring at her, and he missed Kikyo come in in her tiny, baby blue, mini skirt that barely covered her ass and black tube top that showed A LOT of cleavage. He missed Kikyo coming in and taking up the job of school slut that he thought Kagome occupied. He was very very wrong, and he would pay for his mistake.

Back to Kagome, Sango, Miroku

"Cool we have all the same classes! AGAIN!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

Miroku looked disheartened though, he had two that weren't with his love Sango and best friend Kagome, 1st period P.E and 5th period math, the girls had 1st period math and 5th period p.e.

"Why are you so sad Miroku?" Kagome asked, "I mean we always have two classes you're not in remember?" (**A.N:** Girls and boys have separate p.e)

"I know Lady Kagome" Miroku said sounding sad, "But I always hope that with the new year, they will have taken away the rule about girls and boys having separate p.e. What short uniforms you have…" He said, trailing off.

Sango and Kagome both hit him upside the head, "Don't you ever get your mind out of the gutter?!" They both yelled, knowing the answer.

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha had the same schedule as Miroku. So when he headed toward where he thought the boys locker room was, it was no surprise that he ran into Miroku.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted at him, "You new here?"

"Wadda you think?" Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Geez no need to be huffy, just wondering if you need someone to show you around…" Before Inuyasha had any time to protest, Miroku had snatched his schedule and compared it to his own.

"Hey we have all the same classes!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly, "Here, I'll show you the p.e locker rooms and then take you to the field. And in the next class I will introduce you to the lovely ladies, Sango and Kagome!"

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha replied, but followed Miroku anyway.

Ok, so since the first chapter was just an intro, I put some background story in this chapter. Something I thought was interesting: Keh, Inuyasha's signature phrase, is actually a Yiddish word meant to express disgust. So eve though the word is used in the right context, kinda, it's the wrong language…I never imagined a Yiddish word to come up in anything Japanese. So anyway, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update tomorrow, to make up for lost time, lol.

R&R!

Love,

Phil


	3. Chapter Three

I said I'd try to update again and I wasn't lying! Anyway…how did you like the last chappie? Anyone? Oh well…sighs…so I really don't have anything to say except enjoy the story!

Chapter Three

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha followed Miroku into the boys p.e lockers. He got assigned a locker and bought some p.e clothes, when he was done dressing he joined Miroku outside. When Inuyasha got outside, he got a wiff of a disgusting smell, wolf. He started growling lowly until he saw Miroku.

Miroku mistook Inuyasha's angry face for disappointment.

"Yes my dear friend, it is very sad that we must suffer through single sex p.e periods…"

"WHAT!? Where did that come from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why I could see the look of disappointment on your face and I merely thought it was because you noticed the fact that boys and girls have separate p.e periods."

"Keh, I don't care"

"Oh you will my friend, once you meet some of the beauties at our school, like ladies Sango and Kagome. But watch out for Kikyo, she's a bitch and the school slut." Miroku warned.

'Bet its that girl who was dancing this morning' Inuyasha thought, 'what a slut!'

With the girls

Sango and Kagome sat next to each other around the middle of the classroom. They weren't paying any attention, just passing notes. But they aren't bad students, in-fact they have always been the best at math, so they didn't need to pay attention.

The Notes

Sango,

This is soooo boring I hate this class, I already know everything!

Kagome.

---------------------------------

Kagome,

OMG! I know! I hate it to! Why do they make us suffer through this!? It's now OUR fault we rock at math! Lol!

Sango.

---------------------------------

Sango,

I know, its so unfair! Anyway, lets go to the mall after school, as a treat for getting through the first day of Senior year. We'll drag Miroku along to carry the bags.

Kagome.

--------------------------------

Kagome,

Sounds fun, especially for Miroku, lol. He just text messaged me, god knows why he has his cellphone with him in p,e, and he made a new friend, Inutrasha or something, maybe he can come too, then we will each have personal bag carriers.

Sango.

---------------------------------

Sango,

Its cool with me.

Kagome.

End of notes

Ring Ring

"Ah finally" Sango and Kagome said together as they rushed out of the classroom to English. When they walked in Miroku and Inuyasha were already there.

Kag P.O.V

When Sango and I walked into the class, we saw that Miroku was already there, and he was talking to some guy, must be Inutrasha or whatever. Miroku turned and waved. And when the guy turned my jaw dropped, but being who I am I couldn't let myself ogle some guy, not when I'm known as the untouchable. But this guy was HOT! He had long silver hair going halfway down his back and the most beautiful golden eyes. I snapped out of my reverie when Miroku started talking.

Normal P.O.V

"My dear Sango, my dear Kagome! How are you lovely ladies this morining?" Miroku asked grinning broadly.

"Shut up Miroku" Sango replied shaking her head.

"This is Inuyasha my dears, the new friend I told you about."

Inuyasha smiled at being called a friend but then something dawned on him.

"Hey Miroku I thought you said Kikyo was the school slut not Kagome."

Kagome's eyes lit up furiously and Sango and Miroku backed away looking at Inuyasha with pity in their eyes. 'He's gonna get it now' they both thought.

"What did you say!?" Kagome screamed at him, "Are you implying that I am anything like that bitch of a slut Kikyo!?"

"Well if you aren't then you certainly don't make a good first impression, I mean I saw you dancing and when Miroku mentioned something about a school slut I figured it must be you" Inuyasha replied trying to be cool but Kagome could sense his fear. And he wasn't scared without good reason either.

Slap!

Sango and Miroku flinched as Kagome slapped Inuyasha with all her might, and she had a lot of might. Inuyasha had a red hand-print on his cheek that probably wouldn't fade for at least 10 minutes.

"If I ever hear you implying that I'm a slut like Kikyo again, you'll be sorry." Kagome said coolly, and then turning to Miroku she said, "This is your new friend?" in a doubting voice.

"Yes," Miroku said, "Don't let the first impression fool you Kagome, he is pretty cool and honestly you cant blame him for basing his accusation on your performance this morning, I mean not that you are a slut, he just doesn't know you." Miroku finished timidly, afraid of the consequences. But to Sango and Miroku's surprise, Kagome just shrugged and said,

"Whatever, so are you two up for the mall this afternoon, Sango and I thought it would be a good way to celebrate finishing the first day of senior year, and we could show Inuyasha around too." Kagome said, turning and smiling at Inuyasha, "Don't worry, I don't blame you for your little 'mistake'"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome bewildered and muttered, "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know…" Kagome smiled at him and turned in her seat to face the teacher who had just called for attention.

"Students, we have a new student in class today. Inuyasha please stand up." The teacher said. Inuyasha stood up, looking indifferent. "Okay, you may sit down and we will begin class."

Inu P.O.V

I could believe my ears, but even though they were hidden under a bandanna, I knew I hadn't heard wrong. This girl was forgiving me, she must be the purest soul I've ever met. There was something about her aura that was so calming, without thinking, I muttered an apology, she just smiled and turned in her seat.

Up close she was even more beautiful. Her dark locks, accentuated her radiant skin and made her glow. She had a perfect body and a perfect angelic face. 'She makes me feel so calm and safe, if I didn't know any better I would say I'm falling for this girl' Inuyasha said to himself.

'_You've already fallen for her.'_

And for once he agreed with his inner voice, 'Your right, it was love at first sight. But I don't think she returns the feelings' Inuyasha thought, frowning.

Kag P.O.V

I even surprised myself by forgiving him so easily.

'I don't know why but I don't think I could ever stay mad at him, he makes me feel so, so right.'

'_That's because you love him_'

Even Kagome who usually trusts her inner voice had to argue that…

'But we just met!'

'_Ever heard of love at first sight?_'

'Okay you win' Kagome thought smiling, but she quickly frowned, 'He probable doesn't return the feelings…

I think this is a good place to stop, if you want longer chapters, then R&R and ask for them! If you ask you will receive. I have ideas for the next chapter already but as I said before, I think this is a good place to stop, so you will have to wait till tomorrow, or maybe later today…if you review!

Love,

Phil


	4. Chapter Four

I'm back…again…lol. Anyways, I decided to make up for a LITTLE lost time…yea right, just a smidge, and update again. Oh and I changed the name because I changed my original idea for the fic, its going to be totally different then I first thought, but this idea is way better! So without further ado, here's the story!

Chapter Four

Normal P.O.V

Lunch

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha all walked into the cafeteria after 5 boring classes. Some kids looked up to see who the new kid was but they managed to get their food without much trouble, that is, until Kikyo showed up…

All four friends were sitting at a table in the courtyard enjoying their lunches. Since the mishap earlier, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had become fast friends with Inuyasha. They all couldn't wait till after school when they would go hang out at the mall and show Inuyasha around. And Inuyasha had even invited them all over for dinner at his house. (**A.N: **You all know what's gonna happen! You don't? Well let me give you a hint, introducing, drum roll please, SESSHOUMARU!)

Inuyasha was busy telling them about the time he and his brother had stolen their neighbor's car because he had been sitting in his driveway and revving the engine, waking them up, every night. Miroku, Sango and Kagome listened to the story, laughing and having a good time, until Kikyo came and ruined it.

Kikyo walked up to the four friends with her lackeys Yura and Kagura on both sides of her. As soon as she got to the table, she sat down in Inuyasha's lap and started nuzzling his cheek. Inuyasha looked stunned and didn't know what to do, until Miroku said,

"Inuyasha meet Kikyo."

"So Inuyasha's your name then, oh yeah I remember Kagura told me when she told me how you mistook this whore," Kikyo said nonchalantly, waving one hand towards Kagome, "for me. I don't know how you did that I mean that bitch is so ugly compared to me."

Kagome was steaming at the ears but Inuyasha got there first,

"So you're the famous Kikyo I've heard all about," he said in a husky voice in her ear, "You slut" he yelled and pushed her off him so she fell on the ground on her ass.

"Sorry, I don't date the school sluts, and even if I did, I would never date a whore like you." Inuyasha said coolly, turning to a smiling Kagome and holding out his arm he said, "lets go."

Kagome got up and put one hand on his arm, as though he was going to escort her somewhere. Sango and Miroku got up and followed, laughing at a fuming Kikyo still sitting on the ground.

Once they got inside, Inuyasha and Kagome started cracking up.

"That was rich" Kagome said, "good job."

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied, "she is such a bitch…sorry for thinking you were her this morning. You are way cooler and WAY more beautiful." He said, not thinking.

Kagome blushed and said, "Thanks." By then Miroku and Sango had caught up to them and the bell had rung, so they all headed to their next class.

Inu/Kag P.O.V

'Maybe he/she likes me' Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time.

Normal P.O.V

After School

Sango was driving with Miroku because her car was in the shop and he had brought her to school, and Inuyasha was going with Kagome because, well he didn't tell them why all he said was that he would explain later.

In the car Inu/Kag

"Nice car" Inuyasha said as they approached Kagome's cherry red Mini Cooper S.

"Thanks," Kagome replied, "I got it for my 17th birthday, it's the love of my life! By the way, It's my birthday next week and Sango, Miroku and I were going to go to the carnival because it's in town and we do it every year…and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, what day?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well my birthday is on Friday, so we're going then."

"Cool, I'll be there, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. You mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Go ahead"

Kagome turned the radio on to her favorite station and immediately started singing along with the music. It was The Polyphonic Spree. (**A.N:** you probably haven't heard of The Polyphonic Spree but it's basically a group of like 20 choral singers. They rock and I love them! But since it annoys me to no end having to scroll down through songs in fics, I wont put in any lyrics…)

Inuyasha just sat and listened to Kagome's soft, angelic voice. When the song was over he complimented her on her singing.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh sorry," Kagome replied looking startled, "I love that song and forgot you were there, I never sing in front of people, but thanks."

With that, they pulled into the mall parking lot and found a space next to Sango and Miroku.

After an hour of shopping

"Please can we go?" Inuyasha and Miroku begged.

"Fine," Kagome said, "But just one more place.

The boys grumbled, but followed Sango and Kagome into a PacSun. They had purposefully saved this store for last, wanting to give the boys a treat.

"We need to try on bathing suits," Sango said, "So we will model for you two and you can help us decide."

Miroku immediately started salivating. Inuyasha just sat down in a chair in front of the dressing room, hiding his excitement while Sango and Kagome went to find bathing suits to try on.

Kagome found a simple olive green bikini, with bottoms that were tied at the sides with string and a top that had three layered tones of green, there were four strings, two tied around her neck and two on her back. She went into a dressing room to try it on, even though she knew she was going to buy it.

Sango found a pink bikini that had a rose design on the right side of the top and on the left hip on the bottoms. Hers, like Kagome's, tied together with a series of strings. She also went into a changing room to try it on.

When the two girls came out, the boys' jaws dropped. Miroku was staring avidly at Sango and Inuyasha at Kagome; the girls blushed at the gazes.

"So wadda ya think?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and then replied in a hoarse voice, "I like it…" after saying that he blushed and looked away. Kagome smiled and went back into the changing room to change back into regular clothes. Sango did the same thing after knocking Miroku out for groping her.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and laughed, "You really shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Ah, but it was worth it!" Miroku replied, with a look of bliss on his face.

"You really like her don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…" Miroku started but was cut off by the opening of two doors and Sango and Kagome joining them by the chairs.

"Hold on a sec, Sango and I need to go pay." Kagome said and the boys nodded.

"So…?" Inuyasha asked

"I really like her but I can't tell her, I know she hates me after all the groping, but I can't help myself." Miroku replied sadly.

"You're such an idiot, its obvious she likes you."

"Well you're one to talk," Miroku said smirking, "Its obvious you like Kagome and if I know Kagome, which I do, she likes you just as much."

"Tell you what, if you ask Sango out tonight, when you drive her home, and if she says no, then I'll ask Kagome out tomorrow."

"Deal." Miroku said grinning. But what he didn't know was that Inuyasha planned on asking Kagome out anyway, so it didn't matter if Sango said yes or no.

A second later the girls waltzed up to the boys, still grinning about the little 'show' they put on and said, "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said, "I'll drive Kagome's car and you guys follow us ok?"

"Cool." Miroku said, and they walked out into the parking lot.

In Kagome's car

"You better buckle up." Inuyasha said, putting his seatbelt on.

"You better not hurt my baby!" Kagome said, scowling.

"Don't worry, your 'baby' is safe with me." Inuyasha said. And with that, sped out of the parking lot. He checked to make sure Miroku was following, and when satisfied that he was, he sped up.

Kagome grabbed the seat and yelled, "SLOW DOWN!"

"Nope, we're almost there anyway."

"Whatever, I'm turning on the radio" Kagome said and pressed the button. This time it was 'Such Great Heights' by The Postal Service.

"OOOOOH I love this song!" Kagome said excitedly and turned it up. She began singing again.

Inuyasha wished he wasn't driving so he could just relax into his seat and listen to the voice of the goddess sitting next to him. He had loved her voice since the second he had heard it, it lulled him into a state of calm, but right now he had to focus on driving so he didn't crash.

The song, Drops of Jupiter started playing out of nowhere and it snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts. It turned out to be Kagome's phone.

Conversation between Kagome and Sango

"Kagome! Tell Inuyasha to slow down! We can still see you but wont be able to for much longer!" Sango shouted into the phone. Hearing this, Inuyasha reluctantly slowed down to only 10 mph over the speed limit.

"Thank you!" Sango said and hung up.

"You know its been like 5 minutes since you said we were almost there!" Kagome pointed out to Inuyasha.

"I know, I lied so you wouldn't complain about my driving." Inuyasha said smirking.

"OOOH YOU!" Kagome fumed but stopped when Inuyasha pulled up to huge wrought iron gates and pressed the button on the intercom. "Yo Jaken let me in! Its Inuyasha! And I got friends behind me, let them in too." He let go of the button and there was a slight buzzing noise before the gates slowly opened, letting Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku through.

The went up a beautiful driveway lined with trees and flowers for about a minute before they pulled up in front of the most magnificent house Kagome had ever seen.

It was a huge and by the looks of it old, but kept up house. The top of the driveway circled around so you could either park in front or pull into the garage. Inuyasha pulled up and parked in front, Miroku following and doing the same thing.

They all got out of their respective cars, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku gazing up at the house in awe. Inuyasha headed for the door but stopped when he realized nobody was following him. He turned around to see three jaws touching the ground, grinning he said,

"Welcome to the Taisho Mansion." And with that turned towards the doors that had been opened for him, and walked inside.

-----------------------

Ok so that was 7 pages! Wow! I'm getting good at this! Anyway I want to thank the people who reviewed. Soon I'm going to put a response to reviews section at the bottom of each chapter, but since I'm only getting started, I'll wait till I have more reviews and then I'll answer any questions you guys have. You can also email me at . Anyway, R&R!

Love,

Phil (oh and if you didn't read it in the first chapter, I'm a girl my friends just call me Phil)


End file.
